pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barbarella
Not okay. What makes anyone think this is a public domain character? She was first published in France and her creator only died 15 year ago. She's been used by multiple companies without any form of legal lawsuits for quite some time now. Do you know of something I don't?Cebr1979 (talk) 19:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) My understanding is that it is in the same class of works as the Metropolis movie; That the original French text was public domain, due to failure to register or renew stateside, until the Uruguay Round Agreements Act, was signed restoring public domain works that have a copyright in a country the US has a treaty with. Wether the URAA is still valid or not, due to all of the challenges it has seen, I'm not too sure of. CodeAndReload (talk) 19:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) So you're "not too sure" but feel the need to nag anyhow? Typical.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I am pretty darn certain that Metropolis and all other post-1922 foregin works have had their copyright restored in the United States. It's the only reason I don't add characters from crappy 60's and 70's Italian Sci-Fi, and Sony Chiba's Street Fighter movies. While Barbarella may have been public domain in the 80's, she would not be now. The supreme court decided that yes, things can be taken out of the public domain. To use her now would be an infringement, and with talks of a new movie, you can bet there are parties interested in keeping her proprietary. Freeuniverse (talk) 04:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse I did not know that! Thanks for the tip, I'm gonna do some reading on it tomorrow!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I should specify...the copyright is not restored if it is public domain in the nation where it was first published. Hence the Canadian stuff is okay, and we've discovered which Mexican works are okay (though we didn't find any adventure heroes of Mexican origin from the Golden Age). Freeuniverse (talk) 04:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse As for being unsure: between hearings, appeals, dismissals, and repeating the process it is hard to keep track of, and can change with the next case or appeal. It is enough to make your head spin! The last I knew it was overturned, any decisions after that I'm not familiar with. I knew at one point that the case was being appealed, but I never followed up on it. It will (hopefully) probably be challenged several more times (successfully). At the time, I was thrilled that Archive.org would be able to keep foreign works. Even if the French stories are not public domain, it seems the US 1968 trailer (between 1963-1978) for the movie had no copyright notice, and transfers are available from RetroFilmVault and is probably on Youtube, if that helps. CodeAndReload (talk) 21:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) As Freeuniverse stated above this foreign work is not in the public domain in the US so I've removed the page. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) (3 years later/Looking for thoughts from current editors): Should this page be brought back with a notes section explaining the character is not PD in the US?Cebr1979 (talk) 06:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) If she’s not in the public domain in either France or the US, why would we restore her page here? —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 07:04, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Oh! Is she not PD in France either (if that's covered above, sorry - I only skimmed this tonight)?Cebr1979 (talk) 07:12, September 16, 2016 (UTC)